Love story
by CullenGirlz
Summary: Have you ever thought that Taylor Swift’s “Love Story” could possibly be about Edward and Bella? I have, so I’m going to use the words to Love Story and make it into an Edward & Bella fanfic. Majorly romantic! Just try it please.
1. Authors Note

**Thank you for giving my story a chance!**

**Before we start I have to explain the way this story works so bare with me for a little.**

**What I've done is used Taylor Swifts "Love Story" and made it into an Edward and Bella story. I'm going to try and make the words relate to Twilight.**

**Now for background info**

**Edward and Bella were in love back in 1918 and had been friends since birth.**

**In 1918 Edward goes away to war but ends up "dying" of the Spanish influenza, at least that's what Bella get's told, he was really turned into a vampire.**

**Bella is heart broken and somehow ( I haven't figured out how yet) she get's turned into a vamp as well.**

**And the rest is explained in the story…**

**Hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Taylor Swift owns Love story and Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and I don't , much to my disappointment. **

**PS I won't be leaving many authors notes cause I think it might kill the mood.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews please!**

**It's going to be hard to write so if you have any suggestions please share them! **


	2. Chapter 1

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

I was a very rare moment that I wasn't thinking about Edward. It was a good thing that vampires were able to think of so many things at the same time.

I often wonder what had happened to him after his death. Where did he go? Surely it was to heaven. I couldn't imagine Edward in hell, he was too good.

What was I talking about Edward was perfect. There wasn't one thing that he couldn't do, there wasn't one time he had ever offend anybody. He was perfection.

He was also mine for a very sort time and before that we had been best friends. We were so close that whenever you heard the word Edward you could guarantee that Bella was the next to come out.

But Edward and I were more than best friends, we were soul mates.

And even though human memories fade I knew Edward never would.

I knew I would never forget him.


	3. Chapter 2

_I close my eyes and the flash back start,_

_I'm standing there, _

_On a balcony in summer air._

*Flash back*

"Bella" I heard someone whisper.

I turned around to see my best friend Edward all dressed up in his suit.

We were at one of my dad's friend's party. It was dreadfully boring so I had gone onto the balcony to look at the night sky.

"Edward. I didn't know you were coming?" I asked surprised.

He let out a small laugh and made his way over to me.

"I didn't know you were coming. I'm lucky you did though or I might have died of boredom!" he said dramatically as turned to face the garden beneath us.

"I know how you feel." I replied as I gazed up at the moon.

We stood in a comfortable silence for a long time.

It was only broken when Edward asked me a question.

"Bella?" he asked softly. He looked so beautiful in the light of the moon.

"Yes"

He was about to say something but instead let out a short sigh.

"Edward what's wrong? Please tell me or I'll assume it's something ten times worse than it is" I said.

"Bella…" he started but didn't finish.

I waited knowing that he would tell me when he found the words.

I notice that it was now pitch black and that we had been out here for hours. I didn't care though.

Suddenly I felt something on my hand. I was about to pull away but I realised that that something was Edwards hand.

"Bella you know I love you right." He said.

"Yes and I love you too" I said without thinking. We weren't talking about being IN love, just that we cared about each other. I knew Edward would never be in love with me, I was to plain.

He turned to face me but because of the darkness all I could see was his bright green eyes.

"No Bella I'm in love with you" he said as he leaned in closer.

I was about to tell him how much I loved him, but was stopped when his lips pressed to mine. It took me awhile to starting kissing him back, but when I did it was amazing

*End of flash back

It was my first kiss,

It was amazing.

It was one of those things I would never forget


	4. Chapter 3

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

"Ella this is stupid!" I complained as a stepped out of the car.

My best friend for over 90 years was making me go to a ball. Not only was I wearing a big puffy dress complete with a corset I also had to wear a stupid mask. Don't ask me why she thought we should go. Apparently it would be a good way for us to meet new people and make new friends.

The problem was we are vampires, so we can't actually be friends with humans without putting them in danger, but don't dare point that out to Ella.

"Silly Bella! This is going to be fun! If it does turn out boring we can always make fun of the humans!" She said happily.

Ella was the sort of person that you couldn't help but like. Although she was painfully annoying you could always guarantee that she will be there for you when you needed her.

We met 2 weeks after I had been transformed. I had just finished feeding off human, and like usual I was curled up in a ball crying tearlessly. I didn't want to be a monster; I didn't want to hurt anybody. For some reason whenever I fed I couldn't shake the feeling that one day it could be Edward that I would feed on. Thinking this only sent me into another fit of hysterics.

It was then that I met Ella. I didn't see or hear her come near me, I only felt her arm over my shoulder as she comforted me. For some reason I found myself telling her everything. I didn't have to hide from her, she knew what I was.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Bella" I whispered back.

For some reason she let out a laugh. I didn't get what was so funny.

"Well Bella my name is Ella. Ella and Bella" she let out another laugh. "Obviously we have to stay together"

And from that day on I couldn't get rid of her.

I was brought back to reality when Ella linked arms with me. She winked at me and pulled me up the stairs until we were inside the hall.

I think it was supposed to look like the 1900. It's a shame no one ever told them that they didn't have stereos and DJ's back then.

"Ella, this is pathetic! Look at it! Nothing looked like this back then, I would know! Can we please go?" I whispered.

It didn't actually look that bad, I just really wanted to leave. That was until I saw a group of people enter the through the back door.

No strike that, they weren't people, they were Vampires.


	5. Chapter 4

_See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

They were all stunning, but that wasn't unusual. I couldn't see their faces because they, like everyone else, was wearing a mask. You could only see their eyes, there liquid topaz eyes, that were the exact same colour as Ella's and mine.

"Their eyes?" I heard Ella whisper.

She, like me, was amazed. We hadn't ever met anyone who shared our belief that hunting humans was wrong. In fact every single vampire we came across laughed at the suggestion of eating animal blood.

"Their like us." I said as I turned to face her. "What should we do? We can leave if you want, or we can go and talk to them…"

"Or we can wait for them to come and talk to us" she said surely.

I simply nodded my head and tried not to stare at the vampires at the other side of the room. I went and mingled with some of the other party goers and almost forgot about our unwelcome visitors.

That was until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around expecting it to be one of my many admires, instead I found myself starring into the gold eyes of the vampire I was trying to avoid.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

Many men had come up to me and asked me this question and I had turned them all down.

You might be wondering why I turned down all these men. The answer is simple; because they weren't my Edward. They didn't sound like him or smell like him, they didn't handle like I was a very breakable piece of glass, they handled me like I was a piece of garbage, putting there hands far to low down my back or hugging me around my chest. They weren't gentleman, they were disgusting dogs.

I don't know what it was that made me say yes to the mystery vampire, but I did, and soon enough we were dancing. It was the most fun I had had in ages although we never talked. When he asked me if I would like to go out side for a breath of unnecessary air I was quick to agree.

I was lucky I went outside, because if I didn't, I would have missed it. Or missed HIM


	6. Chapter 5

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo;

We went out side onto one of the balconies that looked over the garden and sat down on one of the benches. We sat in silence but for some reason I didn't find it uncomfortable.

I turned and faced the mystery vampire and found that he was starring right back at me. At the moment a bell rang to signal that it was midnight, time to take of our masks.

The vampire didn't hesitate and before I knew I was starring into the face of a very handsome vampire. There was something about him that made me think of my Edward.

He lifted his hand and gently slid off my mask and that's when I realized that the vampire was Edward. It was the way he trailed his finger down the side of my face that gave it away.

He was about to say something but before he could I shot out of the chair and, for some reason, I began to run. I stopped running when I could know longer hear him shouting my name.

I don't know why I ran. It was a stupid thing to do. Who would run away from the man they loved, the man they had spent 100 thinking about?

I couldn't come up with a good answer for my question so I sat down and began crying tearlessly.


	7. Chapter 6

You were throwing pebbles, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

For some reason my crying brought back memories from my human life that I thought I had forgotten.

_Flash back_

I felt Edward squeeze my hand as we made our way to my fathers study.

Today was the day that Edward was going to ask my dad if we could get married. I don't know why we were so nervous, my dad liked Edward.

Edward knocked on the door and I heard my dad call for us to come in.

We went inside and took a seat on some chairs in front of my dad's desk.

"Well what can I do for you" my dad asked as he eyed Edwards and mine entwined hands.

"Sir as you can probably tell, I love your daughter very much. I'm asking you for her hand in marriage" Edward asked confidently.

I thought my dad would be happy, but by the look on his face, he was defiantly not happy.

"Edward I need to speak with you in private" my father said and I took that as my queue to leave.

I went outside and sat on one of the chairs in the hallway and waited to hear the finally verdict. While I was waiting my mind slipped into the memory of the night Edward proposed.

It was around mid-night when the first pebble hit my window. At first I thought someone was trying to crack my window, but when I looked down I found Edward.

He was just about to fling another pebble when I interrupted him.

"Edward! What are you doing? You're going to wake everyone up!" I whispered harshly.

"Well then come down here" he called not caring if anyone heard.

I got dressed quickly and as quietly as possible I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I was going down the front porch steps when tripped over a stick and started to fall. Edward quickly caught me.

"Edward? How did you get round here so fast?" I asked as I straightened myself.

"Well Miss Swan, I was in a hurry to see and a thank you would have been nice" He said as he faked a hurt face.

"Well thank you" I said as I leaned in and kissed is cheek.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall" he whispered in my ear. I was about to kiss when I realized he was gone.

I looked around, started by his disappearance, and then I heard him clear his voice. I looked down to find him kneeling on the ground holding a dainty little ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" he asked.

I replied by fling myself at him and crushing my lips to his.

My memory was interrupted by shouting.

"Isabella get in here now!" I heard my father shout.

I went to the door and was greeted by a not so happy Edward.

"I will find a way for us to talk" he whispered as he walked by.

I watched as he made his way down the hallway expecting him to look back and reassure me that everything would be alright. He didn't look back.

"Isabella, Now!" I heard my father yell again and I quickly made my way into the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Bella I' disgraced! You do not except proposals without asking me first. Actually you do not except proposals from Edward Cullen." He said. He got out of his chair and started pacing around the room. "From now on you do not speak to Edward Cullen, you do not listen to Edward Cullen, you do not THINK about Edward Cullen" Now he was right in front of me looking straight into my eyes.

"Never again will I hear the name Edward Cullen. Is that understood?" he asked. My gaze dropped to my lap. There was nothing I could do.

"Yes father." I said simply.

"Now leave" he said gruffly as he went and sat back in his chair.

_End flashback_

Out of all the memories I could have gotten back, why did I get this one?

I got up of the ground and started punching random trees. Don't ask me why I was doing this, you would think I would be happy, My Edward is back. But there was one problem, How did I know he was still my Edward.


	8. Chapter 7

_And I was crying on the staircase, _

_begging you, _

_'Please, don't go.'_

At about 4 o'clock in the morning I found myself wandering back to the house Ella and I shared.

I made my way up the front steps and through the massive front door. Before I had even gotten through the door Ella threw herself at me.

"Bella! Where have you been! Last time I saw you, you were with that masked man. Did you go for a walk or something?" she asked as she pulled back to study me.

"Oh Ella!" I put my head on her chest and began to cry. If I were human I think I would have ruined her shirt form all the crying, but luckily I didn't produce tear. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

"Shh Bella it's alright. I promise everything will be fine. Although can I ask what I'm promising to make alright?" She asked softly.

"Edward" I managed to croak. She new enough to understand my pain. He said we would be together forever, but he died. He didn't keep his promise, he never came back.

And now over a hundred years later he just shows up!

It was all too much. It had taken me years to realize that he was dead and gone forever. All those times a had waited for him to come and get me and Ella had to convince me that he was gone, we the truth was that he had forgotten about me.

"Bells come on. Sit down and you can explain what happened.

I told her what had happened.

"Ella he left! HE DIED!" I exclaimed.

"I know Bella" She soothed.

"I remember it all. My Dad was out of the house for business and somehow he had managed to get the staff to let him in. He came up to my room and I was excited." I whispered. I couldn't help but slip into one of my flash backs that seemed to be a regular thing these days.

_Flash back-_

"Edward!" I said as I got up of my bed and ran over to him.

He pulled me into a hug and muttered my name.

"My Bella, I have something very important to tell you."

"Oh did you connive my dad to let us get married!" I was excited, all my dreams had just come true. And then they were shattered.

"No Bella. I have applied to join the army so that I can help fight. I'm going to be sent out as soon as possible" I didn't understand why he was excited. He knew as well as I did that no one had come back from the war.

"Edward, why? You're going to die1 and you don't even care?" I searched his face, thinking this was all a joke. It wasn't.

"I won't die" He said simply with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Edward not one person has come back!"

"Things will be different for me" He said this with the same relaxed face.

It was then that I began to cry. I sat down on my bed and cried. Of course Edward tried to comfort me by saying it would only be for a year. I couldn't find comfort in his words.

Suddenly we heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. We both knew what was going on; my dad was back. Edward had to leave.

He got up and pulled me with him through my bedroom door, down the hallway and down some steps that lead to the back exit near the kitchen. We stopped on the landing and Edward turned to face me.

"I will come back. And we will get married. If I can take on the war, I can take on your father." He reassured me. He kissed me softly on the cheek and fled down the stairs.

"Edward!" I yelled before he had made it to the door. He turned around to face me.

"Do do this! Don't go. Please don't go!" I sobbed, I couldn't see him through me tears.

"I have too." He whispered and for the first time he let his guard down and I could feel the sadness in his voice.

I heard the door close softly and I knew he was gone.

I fell to the ground and continued to cry.

"Please don't go" I whispered at the space that Edward had stood only a few moments ago.

_End flash back _

"Naaa!" I screamed when I snapped back into the present.

"Bella, it's alright. It's going to be alright." She whispered.

"Are you sure? How can you know? You saw all those other woman with! One of them has to be his mate!" I was yelling. I don't know why, but I was angry. Angry that he wasn't mine, that he never did come back for me, that he died, that he left me all alone by myself, that he let me think he was dead. But most of all I was angry that after all this time I still wasn't over him.

"Bella, How do you know they weren't just a family?" Ella asked.

"Because… Because… Oh I don't know! But he promised he would come back! He never did" I broke down again and slid to the floor. I felt Ella put and arm around me.

"But don't you see Bella? He did come back."

She was right. He did come back. But did he come back for me?


	9. Chapter 8

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"  
_

"Bella it WILL be alright" Ella said over and over again as she rubbed my back in soothing motions.

Okay so you're probably thinking: He's back! YAY! But him being back is the last thing from good.

The guy broke my heart. He said he loved me and then he left! So I've spent all these years morning over someone who I thought was dead to find out that he's actually alive and could possibly be in love with someone else!

"Bella maybe you should just talk about it. Let it all out, I'm happy to listen" Ella said in her soothing voice.

"Maybe…." I trailed off to another one of my many memories. It was strange to remember things form my human life. I thought I had lost them all when I was turned into a vampire but lately they had been coming back crystal clear.

"After he told me he was leaving to fight I wrote him a letter telling him that he didn't have to go, that it wouldn't make him less of a man…." I whispered. "In fact I still have it" I got up without thinking and went into my room. I knelt down and took out the old wooden box from under the bed. It was dark brown with flower patters carved all around. It was the only thing I had managed to save form my old life.

I opened the lid of the box and looked in at the stack of papers. All of them were letters that Edward and I had written to each other. I sorted through till I came to the one I was looking for. I went back into the lounge room and took my seat next to Ella. I handed her the letter and she read it aloud.

"Dear Edward. I'm writing in hope that I may be able to persuade you not to follow through with your plane. You don't have to do it, no one will think less of you. We could run away together- just you and me. And we could live happily ever after, just like in the books. I love you. Please think about your decision again -Love Bella" She finished reading and looked over at me. "What did he send back?" she asked.

I took the letter and flipped it over. She read this one allowed just like she did for the other.

"Miss Swan- I'm very sorry but I cannot take you up on your offer. I have done what you have asked and reconsidered but I found that I still wanted to go. I hope too see you again. Please meet me under the willow tree behind your house at midnight tomorrow- tell no one. Love Edward."

"Love Edward…" I muttered as my thought drifted back to what we had together.

"So what happened after that?" Ella asked.

"Hm that's for another day. I'm going hunting. Are you coming?" I asked as I got up on my feet.

"Sure first one to the animals wins" She yelled as she speed away with a smile on her face.

"Hey not fair!" I trialed after her and thought that maybe everything would be alright. Maybe Edward and I could be friends. Maybe we could get back together. Maybe we wouldn't ever see each other again. Who knows what could happen?

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey this is the first note I've left for this story but I think it was needed. First I want to say a big thank you for all of you who give me the time of day and read and review my story. It has been brought to my attention many a time that the chapters are to short. I'm sorry that there not very long it just I can only do so much with each line. Also I need to know- is this story getting boring? Are there too may flash back? I'm finding it hard to write what happens in the past. **

**If you have any ideas or suggestions about how I could improve it let me know via a review or a PM **

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'because we're dead if they knew,

So close your eyes;

escape this town for a little while.

Ella and I spent the next few hours hunting. It was nice to be so distracted; it meant that I didn't have time to think about Edward.

My peace was interrupted as soon as we got home. Ella sat me down on the couch again to tell her what happened next with Edward and I.

"So you went and met him under the willow tree didn't you?" she asked excitedly.

"Why do you care so much? Is my pain amusing to you" I asked as I laughed slightly.

"Oh it's romantic and sweet you know the whole forbidden love sort of thing…" she trailed off as she sighed. I didn't see what was so great about this story. All I could see was the heart break.

"Okay well yes I did go and meet him under the willow tree…" I trailed off as I slipped back into one of my very familiar flash backs. I said everything out loud so that Ella would know what was going on.

"I sat up in my bed and read over the letter again-

"Miss Swan- I'm very sorry but I cannot take you up on your offer. I have done what you have asked and reconsidered but I found that I still wanted to go. I hope too see you again. Please meet me under the willow tree behind your house at midnight tomorrow- tell no one. Love Edward."

I had no idea what to do. Every fibre of me longed to go meet him under the willow tree but what for? So that I could get my heart broken again? He was leaving and nothing I said was going to stop him, so what was the point on going? I didn't know if I could take the rejection again." I explained for Ella. I could picture the whole seen in my head.

"On the other hand though, it might be the last time I saw him. So, despite the fact that I was setting myself up for heart break, I crept out my room and down to the backdoor that lead out to the garden.

It was midnight and I couldn't see a thing except the little light that was coming form under the willow. I made my way towards the light and as I drew closer I could make out the shape of Edward sitting down against the tree.

"I thought you weren't coming." He whispered as he got up from the ground and made his way over to me.

"I wasn't going to but…" I started but before I could say anything he pulled me towards him. Out lips meet and I suddenly felt alive and whole and well… complete. It was an effect only Edward had on.

He broke away and smiled at me. It wasn't one of those happy goofy smiles that you see people in love wearing, no this was one of those smiles that made him look tired and like he had given up.

"You shouldn't be here." He said before I could ask him what was wrong.

"But I am. Edward…. You can't just leave!"

"Bells I have to. But let's not talk about that, we only have a little while" He sat down and pulled me with him so that I was almost sitting on his lap.

"Well then what do you want to talk about….." we sat there and talked for awhile about what had happened since the last time I saw him."

I said to Ella. It sounded more like I was reading a story.

"Oh Bella!" she gushed "It's all so ROMANTIC!" She sighed

I just laughed at my friend.

"Oh sorry don't let me interrupt you" She said as she leaned forward.

"Well we arranged to have another one of out meetings. Same place, same time, but it was two nights away. It felt like forever but the hope of seeing him again got me through the next few days" I said simply

"And….. Oh come on! what happens next!" She got frustrated.

"oh sorry I have to go do something maybe I'll tell you tomorrow" I said with an evil grin.

"Oh but Bella!"

I got up and ran out of the house. I wasn't upset or anything. I just needed some time alone. Ella got the message not to follow.

**Okay I know it's not long but well… that's all your getting!**

**So tell me what needs improving and what not.**

**Also do me a favour and cheek out my other stories. If you don't like my writing style cheek out my friends stories, her name is and she's aheaps good writer.**

**So cheek them out if you have time.**

**And please review !**


	11. Chapter 10

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

"Okay now I have given 24hours of piece and quite so ….now you have to tell me what happens next!" Ella said as she sat down next to me on the long wooden bench that was on our front veranda. She was right, she hadn't asked me anymore questions we when I got home from my run.

"okay well... it felt like forever but finally the night came when I was to meet him under the tree. After everyone had gone to bed and I was sure they were all asleep I made my way out to the back garden. Just like last time he was sitting under the tree holding a single candle and just like last time we talked about anything but him leaving.

"Edward I can't take it anymore!" I said randomly. Edward instantly became confused.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"We can't keep avoiding the subject!"

"Bells I have to leave in a couple of weeks. Why can't we just enjoy the time we have together?" he asked quietly.

"Please just don't go. Stay here with me" I said softly.

"Bella, I can't stay here! Your dad said I'm not allowed near you. If I do this I might be able to convince him to let me marry you."

"Or you could get killed." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Bells" he said as he pulled me back towards him. "let's just not talk about it."

  
_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

We sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.

"OH!" I SAID AS I SUDDENLY SAT UP RIGHT.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"We can run away!" I said as I turned to face him excitedly.

"We can leave and not tell anyone! My dad can't say no can he? Oh that's what we'll do, that way you don't have to leave!" I said. I was so excited. I thought that it would be the answer to all our problems"

I turned back and looked at Ella. She starred back waiting for more.

"well? What happened after that" she was still excited.

"Oh he said that we couldn't run away together." I said simply. I didn't really want to think about it.

"what! Why not!"

"we didn't have enough money to make it and it wasn't safe for a girl my age to be out without proper protection so that ruled out me getting a job."

"OH poor bells" she said sympathetically.

"Yer I cried and he made me a promise. I quote him saying this "bells I will always come back for you" that what he said"

"oh…" I knew it wasn't the ending Ella wanted and she was probably ask happened next but was cut out when the phone started ringing.

I got up before Ella could and made my way over to the phone.

"Hello Bella speaking." I said into the phone

"Bella? It's Edward…."

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 11

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"Hello Bella. It's Edward…" A voice said through the phone. Not just any voice but the voice I had spent the last week longing to hear.

"Edward!" I squeaked through the phone.

"Um well what can I do for you?" I asked and thankfully this time I didn't sound like a mouse.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime this afternoon." He asked.

I was stunned to say the least.

_What do I say? Can I really meet him again?_

"Um could you hang on a second?" before he could answer I put the phone down and ran to get Ella, she would know what to do.

I pulled her out side of the house and far enough away that Edward couldn't hear.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked.

"Edwards on the phone and he wants to meet up this afternoon!" I said.

"SO…." She said as she looked at me like I was stupid.

I just starred at her.

She leaned forward and took me by the shoulders and shook me a few times.

"Bells! Edwards on the phone!" She said.

"Yer I know that" I said dumbly.

She closed her eyes and took in a dramatic unneeded breath. She opened her eyes and starred me straight in the eyes.

"Bella the guy you have been pining over for the last century is on the phone"

"Yer I know that. What should I do?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know- maybe you should TALK TO HIM. Bella you better get inside now or you could lose him again."

Her words started to sink in.

_Oh shit! I have to get inside ASAP._

I ran back into the house and prayed to God that Edward hadn't hung up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes…" he replied

"I would LOVE to meet up this afternoon. Where and When?"

"5 in the forest near the hall.

"Okay see you then!" I hung up the phone so he wouldn't hear me squealing.

--------------------------------

I had been counting down the seconds till the time I was meeting Edward. I knew I was early but I figured I would just wait around.

I drove to the hall and parked the car. I got out of the car and made my way over too the forest.

It was then that I realized Edward and I hadn't said where we were actually going to meet. What if he was on the other side of the wood waiting for me? what if thought I stood him up! I started worrying.

I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Edward. He was perfection in it's self. Really could there be anything better than him?

"Edward" I breathed.

"Hey i was wondering where you were. I thought you chickened out on me " he joked.

I just let out a small laugh.

We walked over to a small log and sat down.

"So how have you been Bella?" he asked.

We spent the next 3 hours talking. We talk about everything from Music- and found out we both loved Taylor Swift **(He he I had to put that in there. I case you haven't guessed I LOVE Taylor Swift!) **to Disney movies and how crony they all were. Our conversation flowed easily just like when we were kids.

We soon found our selves reliving all these memories.

"Oh! And remember when we used to dress up and princes and princesses and pretend to get married!" I said as I relived the memory.

" Oh yer I remember we used to steel the flowers form next doors garden and the old lady would get really mad!" he laughed as he remembered with me.

"I swear we renewed our vows every 2 weeks for a few moths there. It used to be your favourite game because you got to dress up in the white dress"

"Hey you loved it!" I aid as I laughed.

He stopped laughing for a moment and looked at me. My laughter stop as I just starred back him.

"Bella. I've missed you" he whispered as he leaned forward and cupped my face with his hands. I lent forward and kissed him.

It was what u had spent the last 100 years waiting for.

He pulled away. Our kiss had only lasted I few seconds.

I was really confused. Why did he pull away?

He just let out a small laugh.

"I hope we can be friends bells" he said simply

_WHAT! Friends! Friends is the last thing I've ever wanted to be with Edward!_

"I'd like that." I said with a small smile.

"Well we've been here a while and I promised Esme I would be home. Carlisle human Colleagues are coming over for dinner and I have to pose as the perfect child."

"Oh well I'm sure you'll have fun" I said.

And that was it. After saying goodbye he got up and left.

And for the second time in my never ending lifetime I had to watch the man I love walk away.

**So what did you think. Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
_

I wasn't in a rush to get home form meeting Edward. I sat for a long time and went over our meeting in my head.

It was so easy and light…

I don't know why but early in the day I had been dreading the meeting because I thought it would be awkward. I should have known better, being with Edward was never awkward.

I sighed at got up. It was time to go home and face Ella who would make me tell her exactly what happed.

Ella must have rung me 25 times on the way home, but I didn't pick up.

I pulled into the driveway and was immediately attacked by Ella.

"What happened? Oh can I be bridesmaid? Can I hit him?" She asked.

"Hang on what?" I asked. "That was a really confusing sentence."

"I was prepared for every situation." She said with a shrug.

"Anyway! What happened?!" she squealed.

"Well we talked; we kissed and decided to be friends."

"YOU KISSED!"

"Yeah, but we are JUST FRIENDS" I said simply.

"Oh" her face instantly fell. I felt bad so I decided I'd make her happy again.

"Hey want to see the letters Edward and I wrote to each other?"

"Oh YES!"

We went inside at upstairs and into my room. I bent down beside my bed and reached under and pulled out the box in which I kept the letters. It was just a plain wooden box but inside it where my most precious memories.

There were letters that I had sent to Edward and ones that he had sent to me. I pulled out the first letter I had written to Edward.

I handed it to Ella and she read it silently.

The letter:-

Dearest Edward,

It's been two long weeks since I've seen you and I miss you to such an extent that I cry at night.

My Dad is extremely happy because his good friend Billy Black and his son Jacob have come to visit. Dad and I used to go and stay at the Black's house over the summer but we stopped going when Mrs. Black died. This is the first time I've seen them in ten years.

I was excited when I heard they had arrived because I thought Jacob and I could be friends, but Jacob doesn't want to be friends, he wants to be more the friends. Jacob is nice and all but… he's not you.

Dad says that I should be nicer to Jacob because he could be the man I marry. Of course dad doesn't know that when you get back we will get married. My dad is trying very hard to get me to like Jacob. I do like Jacob but only as a friend, he will never be anything more. My dad disagrees; he says that if Jacob Proposes I am to accept and that I will learn to love Jacob.

I don't know what I'm going to do.

I miss you every day. When are we going to meet under the willow again?

Waiting for your response,

Love always-your Bella

"Awww Bells…. What happened next? I assume he wrote back" She looked down at the box.

"Yeah this is what he wrote back" I said as I handed her the next letter.

Edwards Letter:-

_This love is difficult, but it's real. __Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
Oh._

Dearest Bella,

I miss you too and I think about you al the time. Please don't cry- I'm always with you.

I am glad that you have friends to entertain you, I'm not so glad that he wants to be more than friends but I'm sure you will be able to handle it. If you would like me to come and teach him a lesson feel, free to ask.

I love you Bella. If you feel that marrying Jacob is the best possible thing for you then you should marry him. Do what's best for you Bella. Don't worry about me- all I want is for you to be safe.

If you don't want to marry Jacob you should tell your father. He probably won't be happy if you chose to ignore Jacob, but don't be afraid. I will come back for you and we will live happy ever after.

Shall we meet under the willow two days from now at 12 o'clock?

Yours truly,

Edward.

"So you went and met him right?" Ella asked.

"Of course!" I said with I little laugh.

We both laughed. Ella reached forward and grabbed another letter just as the phone rang.

"Can you get it?" she asked. She didn't look up from the letter she was reading.

"Sure" I said with a laugh. I didn't get what was so interesting about my past love life…

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen where the phone was ringing.

"Hello" I said into the phone. I was hoping it would be one of those people who call up and try and sell you stuff. Ella and I always had fun annoying them.

Instead of the usual glum voice of a telemarketer I heard the silky voice of the man I was in love with.

"Bella, its Edward."

"Edward? I don't know an Edward." I said to stir him up.

"What yes you do we…. Oh I get it. Well sorry to bother you…"he said playing along and pretending to put down the phone.

"So what can I do you for?" I asked. I was happy cause I thought the just friends thing would be awkward but it wasn't, it was just fun.

"Um well… I need to… I have something… Bella I …" He stuttered. All the happiness was gone form his voice now he sounded… nervous. Edward nervous? Wow that's a first.

"Edward just spit it out." I said.

"Um look can we meet up again? I have something really important to tell you." He sounded serious.

"Um yeah sure. When and where and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow same time and place as today. Is that alright with you?"

"I'll be there" I said reassuringly.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Okay see you then." I said happily. I didn't know why Edward was acting so unlike him self but tomorrow I will find out.

"Ella! I'm seeing Edward again tomorrow!" I was so happily even though Edward was being weird.

Within seconds Ella was down stairs and we were squealing like little girls.

**Okay so that was a pretty long chapter so you should all be happy.**

**Please review cause I've had a really bad week!**

**Reviews! Please I really need them.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so this is the second last chapter- so enjoy!**

**Also thanks for all the reviews!**

**P.S italics and underlined words are what Bella is thinking **

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading.  
When I met you on the outskirts of town…._

So here I am. Waiting at the spot Edward said we should meet. It's now 5:30, he said he would be here at 5.

I'm sitting in a forest waiting for the man that I love. And he's late.

_Great! Hang on a sec… he's not going to come is he! I'm so stupid! As if he was ever going to come! This is just a joke!_

I tried to block out my thoughts and ignore them. Of course Edward would come, he's to much of a gentle man to stand me up.

At least that's what I wanted to believe.

--------

It's 6:00 and there's still no sign of Edward.

My heart felt like it was being ripped apart. Again…

How many times can the one guy break me?

I knew I should leave and forget about him, but I couldn't.

I'm pretty sure I would stay in the wood forever, waiting for him to come.

-------

6:15

He's still not here.

Ella has called twice already but I didn't pick up.

I just sat and waited.

_BELLA! Snap out of it! It's time to leave__!_ I thought to myself

With a sigh I got up off the log that I had been sitting on for the last hour and a half.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

I turned around to see Edward.

He's hair was wind blown and had sticks and leaves all through it.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He looked down at himself and shook his head.

"It's a long story, but that doesn't matter. Listen I'm so sorry I'm late"

He's eyes pleaded with me to forgive him.

He saw my face soften.

"Can we sit down? I need to talk to you."

"Um sure..."

We sat down side by side on the little log.

We sat in silence for a good 15 minutes.

I couldn't help but think that now was a good time to explain that I couldn't just his friend.

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think_

"Can I..." we said at the same time.

"You go first." We said in unison again.

"Ladies first." Edward said with a slight chuckle.

I couldn't face him so I just starred at the ground.

"Edward we can't be friends." I whispered simply.

"I just too hard. I've been waiting for you for a century now and just friends isn't really enough." I glanced up from the ground to look at Edward.

I was expecting him to be angry or upset or embarrassed, but the look on his face showed none of these emotions.

He had a huge grin and before I could ask why he was so happy he had pulled me towards him and kissed me with all his might.

I had no idea what was going on... but I wasn't going to protest.

He pulled away I few minutes later and the smile was still plastered on his face.

In one swift movement he was kneeling on the ground in front of me.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone._

"Bella.... I loved you 100 years ago and I still love you now. I will continue to love you till the end of eternity. Will you marry me?" he asked in his velvet voice. His eyes never left mine and I could tell he meant every word he said.

"Yes" I said simply as I leaned in and kissed him.

We went on like that for a good half an hour before we broke away.

Edward was still smiling.

He pulled he to him and I tucked my head into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"You do realize you're stuck with me now don't you?" I asked playfully.

"Yep and it's not a problem. This time there will be nothing to stop us. Not your father or the war not even death! Now you can have that happily ever after that I promised you..."

He was right , now I would finally get what a always wanted

**SO....**

**Um did you like?**

**Was it to corny? **

**Not corny enough?**

**Did I capture Edwards personality?**

**Was it to lovey dovey?**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think- I live of reviews. Sometimes there the only things that keep me going.**

**So review! Please....**

**Thanks....**

**Victoria- one of the CullenGirlz**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Its all fluff but who doesn't like a bit of fluff every now and again…**

**This is the last chapter and I'm really sad that I have to finish this story. It's been so much fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I am not talented enough to be Stephanie Meyers and Not pretty enough to be Taylor Swift. The beautiful lyrics and awesome characters belong to them.**

**P.S link for Bella's dress is on my profile Under the heading- Love story: Bellas dress**

_I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;_

2 weeks.

That's how long it's been since Edward had proposed.

It's how long I've had Edward back for.

It's the same amount of time that I've been part of the Cullen Family.

It's also the amount of time Alice and Ella took to plan my wedding to Edward.

-----

I studied myself in the mirror. I looked good.

"So! What do you think?" Ella and Alice squealed. I continued to study myself as a swayed making my dress move. It was perfect and if I could cry I would be doing just that right now.

In half and hour I would be Mrs Cullen.

Alice and Ella had planned me the perfect fairytale wedding.

I don't know how they did it but some how they managed to track down the house that I had lived in when Edward and I were both human. They had set up a few chairs and a little gazebo under the Willow tree that Edward and I used to meet under when we where human. They had panned the whole wedding to be old fashioned. My wedding dress was perfect.

It was a white strapless vintage style dress. The bodice had beads in the shapes of swirls and roses. It was beautiful and the skirt flowed down to the floor, it also had bead decorations on it.

" Everything is perfect. Thanks so much" I said as I threw my arms around both of them. Alice and Ella had become best friends as soon as they were introduced to each other.

"Thank you guys so much" I released them and looked at myself one more time in the mirror.

"Okay I'm ready. Lets go." I said. This was it, the moment I had spent my whole life waiting for.

I was going to marry Edward and there wasn't one thing that could stop us now.

We made our way outside into the closed in white tent that the girls and organized for us to wait in till the music started.

Alice was my bridesmaid and Ella was my maid of honor. They both had on floor length, strapless dark blue dresses that had silver beading along the bust line. They were simple but still very nice.

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

The music started and with one last hug Alice stepped out of the tent and walked down the isle. 5 seconds later it was Ella's turn.

Then after I counted to ten it was my turn. I stepped out of the tent and began to walk down the isle. Everyone was standing and looking at me. There weren't many guest. Just the Denali clan who was friends with the Cullen's, The Volturi and there guard, all the Cullens and a few nomads that Ella and I had met over the years. I didn't pay much attention to them, I was to focused on what was in front of me. Edward stood tall and handsome in his tux and was smiling from ear to ear, it was impossible to look away from him and I found that I quickened my pace when I got further towards the end.

Edwards had reached out for mine and I took it. He pulled me up onto the little make shift alter. The minister began his speech and I had to try hard not to yell at him to skip it and get to the 'I do' part.

Then finally the moment came. Edward and I said our ' I do' part. We didn't hesitate when it came to the 'you may now kiss the bride'.

There was a round of applause as Edward and I kissed.

We pulled apart and Alice and Ella ushered us to where a photographer was waiting to take pictures.

Picture talking was painful and we were glad when it came time to go to the reception that was being held in one of the ball rooms inside the house.

------

A Vampire wedding reception isn't the same as one that you would find at a human wedding. There was no Cake or food.

Instead the guest just stood around and talked to each other while Edward and I Snuggled on one of the lounges.

The speeches were made And Ella's made me want to cry it was so beautiful.

Edward's Brother Emmet almost made me cry too. His speech was to funny and he made sure that Edward was highly embarrassed before he came to an end.

After the speeches a girl came in and stood in the center of the room with a guitar. Everyone sat down and gave her their full attention when she began to sing.

" _Oh, oh._

We were both young when I first saw you..."

**And that my friends, is the end.**

**You'll be happy to know that they lived Happily Ever After.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks so much for all the reviews.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story.**

**The Link for the Wedding Dress is on my profile under the heading 'Love Story Bella's dress'**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Victoria- one of the CullenGirlz**__


End file.
